Fun Time
by BabyBlueTARDIS
Summary: Rose is bored and wants to play. FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: this isn't my story, it's my friends story. I put this up because she doesn't have a Fanfiction account.**

Fun Time

Rose was absolutely, positively bored out of her mind. She hated the days where they'd have to stay in the vortex while The Doctor tinkered around with the TARDIS. So, why was today different? Because she was going to get him to do something fun. So Rose walked into the console room, and found The Doctor in his usual spot below the TARDIS. Rose grinned, he had no idea what was going to happen to him in a few minutes...make that a few seconds. Rose crept up behind him, where he sat oblivious, and Rose grabbed his shoulders while screaming in his ear, "DOCTOR!" The Doctor nearly had a hearts attack. "Rose!" He all but screamed and Rose took off, giggling. The Doctor bolted after her, fuming. He chased her through the hall, ending up in the library where he caught her, lightly threw her into a chair and trapped her on it. "You little cheeky...you!" He said while Rose kept giggling. "Oh you'll be laughing a lot soon enough!" The Doctor shouted and attacked her sides with wiggling fingers. Rose had a look of fear on her face while she closed her eyes and chewed her lip to keep from laughing. A few seconds later though, The Doctor was wearing an evil smirk and he started tickling faster. Rose couldn't take it; she burst into hysterical laughter, wiggling and using her hands to try and escape to no avail. The Doctor grinned; he was very amused by her reaction. Rose shrieked with uncontrollable laughter. The Doctor kept grinning foolishly. "Do you surrender, miss Rose?" He asked. "Yes!" Rose shrieked, and he stopped. Rose was breathing heavily. The Doctor noticed suddenly just how close they were. He took a dare and leaned in for a kiss...only to get smacked in the face by a pillow. "Omf!" He said while Rose giggled again. "Like hell I surrender! You lose!" Rose screeched and took off running again, The Doctor hot on her heels, now laughing as well. "Find me if you can!" Rose sang and disappeared into a room. The Doctor bolted into the same room, only to stop in his tracks. Where had Rose gone? "Rose?" He called. Suddenly he was tackled and pinned to the ground by who else but Rose. "Lemme go!" He shouted but Rose held her ground. "How come its always you tickling me? Maybe we should switch that around sometime...like now." She said and started to tickle his sides. The Doctor looked fearful. No one had ever tickled him, and he really didn't want to expose a weakness in him. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing. "Please!" The Doctor said, and at the same time a few giggles of his own came out of his mouth. "I've got you now!" Rose said triumphantly, attacking his torso with her fingers. Her fingers tickled his sides, waist, and ribs while he trembled with laughter. "Ro-hose, please s-stop!" The Doctor whined through laughter. Rose did stop after awhile. The Doctor pushed Rose off of him and stood up. "You little sneak." He scolded. Rose giggled. "I'm your sneak though." And they embraced. Sometimes, you just need to find the right way to have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: well, when I told my friend that she got a review on her first story, she shoved a new story in my face and told me to upload it. So here.**

Well, The Doctor had gotten himself and Rose into tons of trouble that day, so they both decided to be a bit domestic. They went to 2011 and bought a Wii and the game 'Super Smash Brothers Brawl'. And now he was about to play this game after HOURS of trying to install the Wii console. "How exactly do you play this again?" He asked as it loaded. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. "The Wii remote is the main attack controller with the most attacks coming from the buttons it has. The nun chunk is mostly for character controls. It has block and let's you move." Rose explained for the tenth (get it?) time. The Doctor let his brain process her speech. "I think I got it now." Rose rolled her eyes. "One of the most smartest person in the universe can't figure out a simple video game." She mumbled under her breath. Rose picked Pikachu to fight with first, and The Doctor picked Pit. They selected a stage and waited for it to load. "Ready...GO!" The TV screamed at them. Rose knew what to do; The Doctor didn't. So evidentially he ended up losing that battle, lives 0-7. They had only used 8 lives for each player. So while Rose lost one, The Doctor lost badly. "I want to try again. I had no idea what to do!" He complained. Rose merely grinned. "Whatever you say, Mr. Grump." She taunted. They did a few more rounds and Rose clearly was the better player. The Doctor threw down the remote and left the room, fuming. While Rose laughed and called to him, "Mr. Grump!" He vowed not to be domestic again.

**So it looks like if she gets reviews she'll crank out more chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: ill have you know, my friend sent me this story at 1:00 am. i hope you are happy.**

****Ch. 3

Personally, The Doctor HAD vowed not to be domestic ever again, but Rose talked him into it. And besides, even he couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes and pout. She was so adorable when she put them on her face. So, apparently Rose wanted to totally relax, so she asked to go to (and this was the most random place for The Doctor) Disney world. Not to mention she totally fangirled when they got there. Though he was totally amused by her reaction, he had never seen her act like that for anything. Rose gave herself and The Doctor a map then promptly vanished into the park. As for The Doctor, he had a very hard time finding his way around. He actually passed by Rose multiple times without realizing. Though he did finally find her. "There you are Rose!" He said. She was standing in line for the biggest roller coaster. Suddenly, Rose tugged his arm and dragged him into line with her-right as she was about to get on. Shall we say The Doctor had a scare and lost his sonic screwdriver while going on a loop, but after the ride was over he made Rose go and find it. She had found it hours later and by then the park was closing. So they both made their way back to the TARDIS, where Rose crashed into the jumpseat filled with exhaustion. The Doctor ended up carrying Rose back to her own room, but by the time he got there, Rose was already asleep in his arms. So The Doctor got comfy and sat on her bed while she slept propped on him. "Goodnight my Rose."

**I think they are getting shorter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: guess who writes Fun Time stories now? ME!**

Ch. 4

The Doctor knew it- he loved Rose. He loved her with all his hearts. No companion was ever like her, no one. He felt as if he had found a needle in a haystack; Rose was special. So when she had fallen asleep in his arms, one heart lurched and the other melted. He had set her in her own bed while he sat at her bedside. But he couldn't help grinning when she gripped his hand in her sleep and cuddled it. He always felt butterflies when she smiled, and unstable when she laughed. Seeing her made him feel happy. "Doctor...?" Rose asked, snapping him out of Lala land. "Were you here with me all night...?" He looked at her. "Of course I was. Come on, I want to show you something." He grinned and tugged her out of bed. She giggled and went along with it, they ended up in the console room. The Doctor put on some fancy dance music from Earth. He grabbed her hand and twirled her, making her throw her head back in laughter. He suddenly felt unstable again, and he had to lean on the TARDIS for a second, but he was back up in no time, took her other hand in his and danced with her. On they went, dancing with each other to their hearts content, smiling and laughing. Of course, The Doctor was building up a moment where he could confess his feelings to Rose at a very good time, so it wouldn't be awkward. He grinned, thinking of the possible outcomes of the confession. Rose didn't care why he was grinning, this was her fun time. She spun around, then changed the music to something more modern for her- Kryptonite from 3 doors down. She knew the song well, and it almost perfectly fit for her Doctor. Rose even sang along with the song. The Doctor knew the song was ending and an impulse made him grab Rose, pulling her to him and holding her tightly. As the song ended, she looked at him, eyes sparkling. The Doctor's hearts leapt and the words came our of his mouth without him realizing. "I love you." He said. And Rose responded. With a response he NEVER thought she would do- she kissed him.

**Yes, you saw the band 3 doors down included in the story. MIND YOU, I love the song Kryptonite to pieces. And it actually does gift to The Doctor well. REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG IT'S A CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. But it's short. Soo I got bored and wrote it but being me it's short. And I was listening to Nara XD**

Ch. 5

Rose currently was curled up in her bed like a cat. The Doctor sat in a chair a few feet away. The confession had gone by so fast, he wasn't even sure it really happened. Rose mumbled softly in her sleep. The Doctor smiled softly at his sleeping pink and yellow human, so beautiful even when she wasn't trying. He remembered the first time he started falling for her, it was a long journey. It had been so long he had fallen for her and he kept it secret so long. He sighed, heaving himself out of the chair as he turned to leave. He was halfway out the door when he heard a mumble from Rose.

"Stay, please...?"

It was such a soft question The Doctor barely heard her say it. He humored her and returned to the room and sat on the bed next to her. He grasped her hand in his and a small smile creeped onto her face. The Doctor smiled too. He sat back on the head of the bed and stayed. After awhile his eyes started to close, and he let them, falling into a deep slumber.

Rose groaned tiredly as The Doctor shifted off the bed and tried prodding her awake. "Come on Rose, it's the morning cycle in the TARDIS." He said. Rose grunted and flipped onto her stomach and buried her head into the pillows. "Fine, you asked for it." He announced. She felt the covers near the end of the bed being lifted off. What the heck was he-? Oh. Rose let out a sudden scream of laughter as The Doctor merrily tickled the bottom of her left foot. She kicked her foot wildly but The Doctor had it in a tight grip. "Stahahahahp!" Rose yelled through fits of laughter. The Doctor looked up at her. "I suppose so, you are awake now." He stopped and Rose whirled around with a pout of her face. "You're a big meanie sometimes, you know that?" She mumbled. The Doctor just grinned, and kissed her hair. "Come on, the TARDIS is making breakfast." He said, then letting out a yelp when Rose attacked him with a pillow. A few feathers went flying. He had a playful grin on his face now. "Oh I see what you're like!" He grabbed Rose's other pillow and swung it at her. Rose shrieked with laughter as the two batted the pillows at each other in a pillow fight. Then The Doctor got a hold of Rose's pillow and she was unarmed. She made a run for it with The Doctor got on her heels. "You are a minx Rose Tyler!" He shouted at her. Rose just laughed in response.

Rose ran into the T.V room where The Doctor finally caught up to her and smacked her with the pillow. The Doctor grinned triumphantly. "I have won!" He announced, flopping onto the couch next to Rose. "Does the minx want to watch something?" He asked her. "Babylon 5?" The Doctor gaped at her. "You watched that show? It made me sick in some episodes..." He mumbled. "That's the whole point, it's drama Sci-Fi." Rose rolled her eyes. "But someone dies in almost every episode!" He protested. "Just put it in, I want to see Z' Ha' Dum." She said. He groaned. "Fine..." He put the disc in and it started playing. Rose snuggled closer, and The Doctor put an arm around her, sighing in contentment. Breakfast was soon forgotten.

**Yes I put Babylon 5 in this. XD Reviews? Pretty please with a Fez on top?**


End file.
